


Star Dust Caught

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between Cloud and Tifa on the road between Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon during the original game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Dust Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme (30_lemons): The Planetarium, or, "Sex Under the Stars". _Special Engagement_ is a companion piece which helps complete the scene.

The old and oft-washed blanket was soft and worn against her bare knees, yet still thick enough to prevent the debris on the forest floor from becoming uncomfortable. Not that she would've cared if the fabric beneath her were leaves and twigs. Not when Cloud's hands were free from encasing leather and warm on her back, his body hard between her legs. Not when it had been days since they'd found time and privacy for more than heated glances and a few hungry kisses.

Of their own accord, her fingers tangled in his hair as he licked teasingly at one pointed nipple, tracing circles around aroused pink flesh with the tip of his tongue. Tifa sighed his name in response, her hands growing more insistent, striving to press him closer. He smiled, mako-bright eyes glancing up at her for a brief moment, but continued to tease. It wasn't until she managed to gasp a plea that he relented. Warm breath washed over her as he laughed, low in his throat, before his mouth closed hungrily over the swollen peak and began to suck.

Moaning, she moved her hips roughly in time with the drawing motion of his lips, rocking damp welcome against the hard length between her legs. He made an answering noise, playing the sound against her as sword calloused hands found her waist and steadied her rhythm, slowing and controlling her motions. When she keened for more, he shifted his focus to her neglected breast, teeth carefully worrying her nipple before laving it with his tongue.

Throwing her head back, hair a silken cascade coiling over his thighs, Tifa stared with unseeing eyes at the distant stars, mouth open and panting as he purposefully took his time. As always, he touched her and she responded, her body wanting hard and fast and _now_. As always, Cloud preferred to go slowly - so maddeningly slowly - withholding what she needed until she was breathless and desperate.

Knowing he would take care of her, that the eventual climax would be amazing, didn't change the fact that she was greedy, his every exploration gifted and generous, and waiting for the promised culmination could sometimes be too much to bear.

Almost.

Hips writhing in his restraining hold, Tifa forced herself to loose one fist from his hair so her fingers could wander. Abandoning the tantalizing softness of blond spikes, they lightly skimmed the smooth skin of his shoulder and the muscles in his arm, before venturing down over her stomach to find his erection where it nestled between her thighs. Without ceasing his mouth's ministrations, he caught her wrist in strong fingers, lazily preventing her from stroking him to the same frenzy she felt, or from guiding his length to her entrance.

It wasn't fair that he was so calm while she already wanted to beg; it was even less so that the dichotomy aroused her further. She shuddered, tugging at his hair, whole body twisting, each firm pull at her breast sending desire stabbing through her.

Cloud could sense the longing wail rising within Tifa, and ached to hear it echo through the clearing. He loved her sounds of pleasure, basked in the knowledge that he was the source of the emotions and sensations that spawned them; reveled in her trust, and the fact that only he could make her lose control. All too often those sounds were stifled, both of them well aware of thin walls and curious companions. Yet tonight, circumstances had aligned to grant them an evening alone, and she had no reason to silence her response.

And he was determined to hear his name escape her lips in as many tones of need and fulfillment as possible. Especially after he realized they had an unwanted observer – someone who wasn't a member of their party, who was anything but a friend.

Someone whose distant adoration set Cloud's teeth on edge at the best of times.

Unwilling to allow the intrusion to ruin the moment, to deprive them of their intimacy, he decided to teach the other man a much needed lesson. What better way to impress upon him the fact that Tifa was _Cloud's_ than the ringing evidence of her enjoyment? The sight of her exhausted and well-loved as she slept contentedly in his arms?

A light nip on the taut, eager peak he'd been suckling, followed by a swirl of his tongue, freed the ardent wail from her throat. Lips quirking in satisfaction, he tilted his head back to meet dazed, fire-lit brown eyes with hot mako-blue. Gazes locked, he released her wrist to card his fingers through the curls guarding her mound, then searched lower, parting her folds, testing her readiness. She whimpered, and he rewarded the hungry sound with the light press of a single digit, slick with her moisture, as he stroked a line from her entrance to her clit and back again.

"More. Oh Cloud, _more_!" she begged, the words easily carrying in the still, nighttime quiet. Her hand tightened reflexively in his hair, while the other found his shoulder and clung.

Eyes darkening at the sound of her voice, the feel of her tight, almost painful grip on his hair, he exhaled a low sound of assent. "Like this?" The question was accompanied by a gliding thrust of that long, teasing finger, sinking into her warmth until his palm rested flush against her sex and ground lightly against her engorged button.

The sudden fullness and pressure and heat – so similar to what she wanted, while not nearly enough – prompted more yearning words. "Yes!" as he leisurely stroked in and out; "No!" when her body clenched desperately around the single digit and found it lacking. Her hand fell from his shoulder to brush over his thigh, this time successfully curling around his hard length. "Need you!"

A low groan escaped him even as he shook his head, blond hair brushing the curves of her breasts as he placed a kiss between them. "Not yet," he answered, the rumble of his voice controlled and subdued in comparison to hers, "I want to taste you." Such mild words to convey the depth of his craving. Tifa's hips lurched in silent, emphatic agreement, her whole body shuddering with want.

Shifting to lie on his back, he nudged her legs a bit further apart, and settled with his shoulders snug at the bend in her knees. "Lean forward," he murmured, "and brace your hands against the tree." Biting her lip, uncertain at this new approach, she did as instructed; then jumped, startled, when his hands cupped her bottom and pulled her closer. "Perfect," he told her, breath a hot rush against inflamed nerves. His thumbs rubbed light circles over her hipbones as he tilted his head to look up, admiring the view of flat tummy and pendulous breasts, flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Her hair draped over her left shoulder in a thick curtain, a dark, flame-lit backdrop to pale curves. Stars were silver pinpricks in the night sky, outlining her form as if she were his own, personal constellation.

The image suited her: he was always more certain of himself and his purpose when in her presence, when she was in sight. His blue eyes darkened with desire and intent, pride and smug humor. Having promised to be there for her if she were ever in need, he was absolutely sure of himself when he pressed his mouth to the tantalizing evidence of her desire.

Tifa whimpered and closed her eyes as his tongue – broad and flat, hot and wet – licked slowly up one side of her slit and then the other, avoiding the eager pulse at the top. Her fingers curled against the rough bark under her hands, the wood still warm from his body heat. Arching her back, she let the sturdy tree take more of her weight as she hesitantly rocked into his supporting hands. As if in approval, his lips brushed briefly over her clit in the lightest of kisses, before he began lapping at her opening, the strokes strong and steady and guaranteed to leave her insensate. When he began to alternate those shallow tastes with sudden, pointed penetration, she moaned, and was again rewarded with a faint touch where she wanted it most.

Long minutes passed in an aroused blur, Cloud's far-too-talented tongue laving and exploring and teasing, his teeth an occasional delicate pressure over her swollen petals. The lavish, focused attention wrested gasps and mewls and pleas from her throat, and each hungry sound was greeted with a slight but much-needed caress to her engorged bud. It was only after she slumped to rest her forehead against the tree, dropping trembling fingers to once more tangle in his hair, that he fixated his teasing there. First with feathery flicks of the tip of his tongue, then firmer laps, before finally taking it in his mouth to suck carefully, all the while continuing to lick.

Fingers clenched around golden spikes almost to the point of pulling, while her supporting elbow locked, palm braced flat against the wide trunk. Mouth open and panting, lost in rising pleasure, Tifa ground into his touch. Her orgasm threatened, body impossibly taut; and the higher it built, the closer she got, the more desperate she became, until she was chanting, voice frantic: "Don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop!"

Cloud's response was to tighten his hold, and jerk her tighter against his mouth.

She came with a wordless scream, the sound seeming to last forever, draining her lungs and subsiding into little moaning gasps only when she ran out of breath. Distantly, she was aware that he was still lapping gently at her, easing her down from the peak with soft, broad strokes and nuzzling kisses. Finally, when she regained enough motor control to release the hold she had on his hair, he sighed and relaxed, gaze hot as he took in her flushed and trembling form.

 _Ifrit_ , she was gorgeous.

Rising onto his knees he folded her close, giving her a few more moments to recover. When she responded to his wandering hands with a breathy whimper and a seeking motion of her hips, he aligned their bodies and effortlessly sank his full length into her ready passage. The rhythm he set was slow and steady and relentless, withdrawing almost fully before thrusting forward again. His right hand resting low on her belly, over her mound, he ground his palm against her with each deep stroke, making sure to hit her g-spot every time.

Both hands braced on the tree in front of her, Tifa arched her back and followed his lead, moaning his name when he checked her impatience, preventing her from increasing the pace. It always seemed more intense with him inside her – more complete – and despite her previous explosion, she _needed_ it. Tightening internal muscles, she clenched against his withdrawal in an effort to persuade him to hurry.

She should've known better.

Grazing her shoulder with his teeth, he painted a hot line up her throat to her ear. "Not going to work," he breathed, causing shivers to travel along her spine, "but do it again, for me." He slowed his movements until she complied, and then he groaned. "That's it," he said, the words so low as to be almost inaudible, felt more than heard, "show me you want me. You do, don't you?"

Unable to understand how he was coherent enough to _talk_ , she nodded.

"Tell me, Tifa," he urged, increasing his pace just a fraction. "I want to hear it."

Anything, if it would make him go faster. Gasping, she swallowed, and managed a breathy moan: "Want you."

"Mmmm." His left hand shifted from her hip to her breast, rubbing his palm over the nipple. "What else?"

 _What else?_ She couldn't think, only feel. Desire and pleasure and frustration and need. Voice rising, she told him so: "Need you!"

"You've got me." Punctuated by a swiveling thrust, and the brush of damp fingertips where they were joined. "As deep inside as I can go. Does that make you mine?" His tone was teasing yet demanding, both words and actions hot enough to make her combust. Involuntarily, she spasmed around him, and he answered with a sound part laughter, part groan. "Is that a yes?" breathed into her ear, his teeth closing carefully around the lobe.

With every answer she gave, he increased the speed or friction or force with which he took her. If it didn't feel so amazing, didn't do something to her to hear his voice, maddeningly temperate in the whirlwind around her, an anchor to cling to while she spun out of control, she'd punch him for being a jerk. As it was, the really didn't have the energy to care or protest. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" Knowing fingers caressed her clit, pushing her closer to release.

When she came, she was going to splinter into a million giddy little fragments. "I'm yours!"

" _Yes._ " The word was growled against her throat as he abruptly abandoned his leisurely pace for a hard, fast climb. "Say it again."

"I'm yours!"

"Louder."

"I'm yours! Yours! Only yours!" the affirmation was keened and whimpered and screamed as she struggled for what she needed.

More than satisfied, Cloud slammed into her and froze, thumb a hard, constant pressure against her, his release a sudden burst of heat within. "Come for me." The demand was whisper faint, yet still couched in that same commanding tone - the one that ratcheted everything higher, tighter, forcing willing compliance.

Heady, breath-taking sensation tore through her, intense and overwhelming. It went on and on, drawn out over long moments, and she was lost to it until finally, mouth open and straining for air, she registered Cloud's voice crooning in her ear. "Shhh, I've got you. It's alright," he repeated over and over, tone gentle and somehow protective. A gasping breath brought the realization that she was sobbing, with no idea why: her limbs were boneless and relaxed, her entire body humming with warmth and safety and bliss.

As the lingering tremors subsided, her sobs faded to hiccups and then transitioned to sleepy giggles. Through it all, Cloud's palm stroked soothingly over her back as he cradling her tightly, very definitely and obviously pleased with himself despite his concerned attitude. "Too happy," she managed to mumble as he covered them with a second blanket, although whether it was meant as an explanation or a scold, she wasn't sure.

"Just happy enough," he countered. He liked her this way: boneless and trusting and carefree. He was doubly pleased to be the reason behind it, and even moreso with the message his attentions and her response had sent to the man who'd been watching - and listening - from the woods.

Knowing their voyeuristic guest had long since vanished, Cloud tenderly pressed a kiss to Tifa's temple, and another to her still smiling mouth. Shifting so her head came to rest against his shoulder, snug under his chin, he listened to her breathing settle into sleep.

"Just happy enough."


End file.
